Paper Mate Pencil
by Baka Shojo
Summary: Slash Dark.x.Daisuke It was the “in” thing at school to hold the same pencil if you were a couple. Or at least in Daisuke’s school at least. If Dark was only his best friend, why does he keep giving him pencils? ONE SHOT [COMPLETE]


**Title:** Paper Mate Pencils  
**Author:** Baka Shojo!!! Who else?  
**Summary:** Slash DxD It was the "in" thing at school to hold the same pencil if you were a couple. Or at least in Daisuke's school at least. Having never fallen in love before, Daisuke couldn't recognize his more than platonic feelings for a long lost childhood friend! But… Why does he keep giving him pencils?  
**Dedicated To:** My correspondence for quite some time, ehblahbing. She was the one who told me to write this story for her! XD  
**Warnings:** Homosexual content, cursing, sexual content, a couple of OCs (maybe, I only wrote these warnings before I started the story, actually), and etc.  
**Author's Notes:** This story might sound a bit familiar, since the idea isn't my own. ehblahbing gave me a few vague details, and I though it sounded a bit like _Only the Ring Finger Knows_, a series of yaoi novels by Satoru Kannagi. If you never read it before, I recommend it. Only one manga came out for it, as far as I know, but there is more than one volume for novels.

_

* * *

_"Gah!!! I'm late! I'm late!! I'm LATE!!!!" Daisuke shouted nervously. 

The fifteen-year-old hurriedly pulled on his button-up and ran his hand through his red locks messily, barely throwing a glance towards the mirror against the wall. Daisuke pushed his buttons in without looking and slipped his covered feet into his sneakers and snapped open the door to his room. Grabbing the book bag lying on the floor, Daisuke ran down the stairs leading into the main hallway, where he gathered his keys and documents that required parents' signature. Too busy to pay attention, Daisuke thought he heard his mother telling him to eat breakfast, but he ignored that voice.

With a tight smile on his face, Daisuke ran out of the house, saying loudly to his family in the kitchen, "I'm late! I've got to go to school early!!"

Daisuke left the Niwa family, unaware that one old childhood friend was coming back into his life. He would've known about his friend return, if he had stayed even half a minute longer. However, he didn't, and most likely, Daisuke doesn't even remember him anymore.

Him as in Dark Mousy, the child prodigy for breaking locks and codes.

* * *

Daisuke panted heavily as he leaned his body onto the school's gate. The clock tower at the center of Azumano told him that it was 8:05, giving him a total of 25 minutes to go to the main office to ask for a pass to the art room during lunch and then rush to class. His school was strict against wandering the hallways, even during breakfast and lunch. Luckily, the office was next to one of the school's entrances, so he doesn't have to worry about detention. 

Daisuke pushed his heavy body off the gate with a groan and jogged towards the direction of the office. Across the yard, Daisuke saw his friends waving towards him. Takeshi was pointing at the clock tower, signaling that Daisuke should hurry up. Riku gave him a look, telling him it was his own fault if he was late. Risa, Riku's twin, smiled encouragingly at him.

Takeshi Saehara is currently Daisuke's best friend. His spiky black hair describes his personality altogether. Takeshi is, by nature, a pushover. However, thanks to his ever-present happy mood and jokes (even if they aren't funny) attracts a lot of friendly attention. Takeshi is protective of his friends; he doesn't like anyone talking bad about Daisuke or the Harada twins. Daisuke is glad Takeshi is such a good friend, even if Takeshi is one of those "No-one-can-make-fun-of-you-except-me" types.

Riku Harada, one of the twins, is known for her moral nature. She's strong, independent, and fights for what she believes in. Whenever Daisuke is puzzled or needs help, Riku is the one who will push him in the right direction. She believes strongly in the fact that everyone has a good side, and she never stops to help out. That once attracted Daisuke, but their relationship's flame went out after a time.

Risa Harada, as stated above, is Riku's twin sister. Unlike her sister who believes in the inner strength, Risa likes to depend on looks. But that doesn't mean she's stuck-up and against all things ugly. On the contrary, Risa wants to promote world peace and the beauty of the world. She constantly worries over Daisuke, making sure he's healthy and cleaned. His personal hygiene, as well as Riku and Takeshi's, is one of Risa's top priorities.

Finally, Daisuke turned the knob to the office and stepped in with a polite smile. His ruby-red eyes trailed to the clock on the wall, when he saw someone else talking to the secretary, who looked a bit harassed. The clock read _8:09_. Daisuke sighed, a grand total of four minutes wasted. And time will continue to pass if the other male in front won't go away.

Daisuke's ruby red eyes stayed on the clock as his mind wandered elsewhere. What is going to be for lunch? Did he finish his homework? Other listless thoughts vaguely passed through his mind as he waited for the other person to finish. So lost in thought was Daisuke that he didn't notice that the older male was already finished and was waiting for Daisuke to move out of his way.

"Ahem." A strong, masculine (and not to mention, deep) voice broke through Daisuke's thoughts.

His eyes finally left the clock, and when they met with intelligent, yet mischievous _violet_ eyes. Daisuke's eyes widened, though he couldn't really tell if it was due to embarrassment or not.

Daisuke flushed and quickly stepped out of the way, muttering an "I'm sorry" to the boy as he passed. Daisuke's eyes almost followed the boy out, but Daisuke kept his eyes down respectively.

Then he stepped up to the secretary, who had a relieved smile, and asked for a pass. While he waited for the woman to write the pass, his mind thought of the color of the boy's eyes.

'_They're so… purple. What a peculiar color. And I thought I was the only one with strange eye colors.'_ Daisuke almost shrugged to emphasize the "whatever" in his feelings, but he stopped himself.

* * *

Daisuke rolled his eyes when he saw another couple pass by, giggling or smirking while holding the same pencil. A PENCIL!! Daisuke thought the last thing that was "in" was supposed to be the color, black. But it seems like Azumano Junior High had another thing coming. 

The latest popular thing around school was a pencil. Now, pencils have been around for a long time, but now there's a ridiculous trend with pencils, which Daisuke thinks is idiotic and pointless.

'_I mean, come on. A pair of lovers, holding a pencil. In which, the pencil is representing their love? Where did necklaces, rings, or hearts go?'_ Daisuke sighed as he rounded the corner of the hallway.

At least school was over for the day. Daisuke wouldn't have to see another pair of morons holding pencils and ogling over each other. Daisuke sighed again. He knew he was acting this way because he never loved. Never had a crush before. Never felt an inkling of sexual or romantic attraction. Sure, he had notions about people being attractive. But that was normal. It's like calling an artwork beautiful. Not enough emotion.

The road home was quiet and empty. There was no one on the road except for the cars.

Daisuke hummed lightly to himself as he walked at a moderate pace. He kept on thinking about the boy. Each time Daisuke thought of those amethyst eyes, they seem more familiar. Daisuke is pretty sure he never met someone with such unique eyes.

Daisuke was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention and accidentally crashed into someone.

"Oof," Daisuke grunt as he fell backwards, his humming cut off. As he landed on the ground, he opened his eyes and met the familiar purple eyes.

_'Speak of the devil,'_ Daisuke though wryly. He blushed in embarrassment and nervousness and tried to push himself up, to no avail.

The other boy was splayed out on him when he accidentally walked into Daisuke. For some reason, Daisuke felt very uncomfortable, which was strange, since Daisuke didn't care about him before.

_'Perhaps it's the position we're in... Oh bleep! What if someone from school saw us like this!?!'_ Daisuke panicked. He quickly pushed the other boy off, hurting the guy, and stood up without looking at the other. Daisuke mumbled an apology weakly and ran away.

Daisuke was so nervous, he ran away without hearing the shout.

"Daisuke!"

* * *

Daisuke was flushed and panted heavily when he reached home. He looked around warily and quickly opened his door. 

"I'm home!" He shouted as he took off his shows. He leaned on the door after it closed and closed his eyes. He sighed and waited for his mother to come. She always welcomed him home. It was probably because his father is away on business trips for long periods of time.

"Dai-chan!" His mother shouted happily. She looked like she was about to glomp him. Daisuke quickly put up a hand to stop her and smiled in simple relief.

"What is it, Mother?" Daisuke was always polite and respectful towards his mother. Filial piety was important to him.

That was the reason why Daisuke gently pulled his mother into the living room, where he planned to sit her down on the couch and wait for her good news.

But he stopped moving when he saw someone sitting on the leather sofa. Daisuke didn't notice his mother exclaim happily and squeal.

It was him!

The boy with the violet eyes was sitting on his sofa! The boy turned to him with a half worried, half happy smile and said, "Daisuke..."

How did this guy know his name?

Daisuke stumbled backwards, releasing his mother's arm. He didn't notice her sudden bemused expression. He didn't see the guy's smile turn into a concerned look. All he noticed was the vivid eyes staring into his own.

And then the world turned black...

Daisuke's body fell swiftly to the carpeted floor, narrowly missing the coffee table.

"Daisuke!" The male shouted, worried. He hurriedly stood up and preceded to pick up Daisuke, bridal-style. Emiko gasped quietly and directed the boy to Daisuke's room.

"I'm going to find the thermometer. He might have a fever." She said lightly, pushing him up the stairs. "In the meantime, Dark, please watch over Daisuke for me."

The boy, now to be known as Dark, nodded obediently and walked up the stairs, nothing to say. Emiko passed a worried look at him and left the hallway, stumbling over herself.

* * *

Daisuke awoke to find two figures leaning over him. It was his mother and the older male. They both wore tired faces, which was strange since the time didn't fly by, at least not to Daisuke. When they saw Daisuke's consciousness approaching, their faces eased into relief. 

Seeing Daisuke awake, Emiko squealed happily and squeezed Daisuke's hand tightly. But he had only eyes for the other. His mother babbled some concerned words, but Daisuke only heard, "Dark, here, carried you to your room!"

"Dark… carried you…"

"Dark…"

'_So his name is Dark…'_ Daisuke thought softly. _'It… fits him.'_

"D-Dark?" Daisuke murmured aloud. Immediately his mother fussed over him while Dark stood closer, ready for Daisuke's every beck and call.

Finally, after a while, Emiko said while sighing, "I'll just leave you two to catch up. After all, it's been ten years. I'm surprised you even remember him, though, Daisuke. You were so young." By the time she finished, Emiko was already out the door.

'_Catch up? Ten years?'_ Daisuke was confused. _'But… no wonder he seemed so familiar…'_

"Daisuke…" Dark said, smiling a bit, reminiscing. "It's been… so long. Exactly ten long years. I didn't even recognize you at your school." He laughed. Daisuke noticed that the laugh sounded a tad bit strange. "I wasn't supposed to be there, anyways."

"Daisuke?" Dark asked, looking at him in a concerned way.

"Daisuke?" He repeated. He took a step forward and Daisuke pushed himself up with a polite, tight smile. Even though Dark was gone from Daisuke's life for a decade already, he could still see that his smile was fake, forced, and too formal to be casual.

Dark stilled himself, a frown nearly marring his handsome face. Daisuke was too distracted by Dark's presence to notice his train of thought. He just rapidly thought of some excuse to send Dark away.

"I… Uh… I gotta' do my homework!" Daisuke said loudly. His fake smile turned sheepish and he scratched the back of his head. "Eh, where's my book bag?" When Dark replied, Daisuke just knew his plan backfired.

"Oh!" Dark jumped. "I brought it up earlier." Dark walked towards his desk and grabbed Daisuke's bag. Walking swiftly back, he handed the bag back to its owner and stared unblinkingly in a shameless fashion.

"Um…" Daisuke mumbled nervously as his fingers played and fumbled with the zipper.

"Just do your homework," Dark said soothingly. "I'll just stay for a while to catch up." Then he grinned. "And if you need any help, I can tutor you some. Free of charge, too."

Daisuke smiled nervously and unzipped his backpack. His hands searched for his homework while his eyes stared straight into Dark's amused eyes.

When Daisuke grabbed his homework, his hands began looking for a pencil. After a few nerve-wracking moments, Daisuke looked down and started a mini-quest for a pencil.

But he couldn't find one.

"That's not right…" Daisuke said to himself. "I know for sure that I put it in here after class…" Daisuke was too lost in his search. So when Dark spoke up, Daisuke was pleasantly surprised.

"Need a pencil?" Dark asked humorously, a pencil spinning between his fingers. There was a smirk on his face and Daisuke was somewhat shocked at the informal tone and the familiarity Dark used in his gestures and words.

Daisuke's eyes started from Dark's _'beautiful'_ eyes and traveled down his neck. Then the eyes slid past his shoulder and elbow and landed on the twirling pencil. Then, a rather perverse and out of topic question entered his mind.

'_A pencil? Does he want to be my boyfriend? It's the new trend after all.'_

Daisuke blushed to himself and nodded to Dark. As his hand reached out for the pencil, he kept on thinking.

'_No… He's new here and it's only the "in" thing at my school. He wouldn't know anything about it… I think.'_

Daisuke noticed the fact that he hadn't thought the words, _'I hope'_, but he tried not to think about that and pushed it out of his mind.

His hand grasped air and he shot a look at Dark, whose arm was leaning back. The smirk on his face was teasing and he opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Dark!?! Daisuke! It's dinnertime!" Emiko shouted from down the stairs.

The mood was broken and Daisuke pulled his arm back. His eyes looked at the cat-shaped clock on his wall, which read 7:26 PM.

Dark's eyes followed Daisuke's. When he took in the time, his eyes widened comically. He stood up abruptly, knocking down Daisuke's desk chair down in the process,

"Holy bleep! I'm late! I'm sorry, Daisuke, but I've gotta' run!" Dark shouted as he ran out the door and raced down the stairs. He left Daisuke blinking in a confused manner. Daisuke heard the boy run out the door, slamming it, after telling Emiko that he wouldn't stay for dinner.

After a few more moments of contemplation, Daisuke stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his outfit. Then he went downstairs for dinner. During the meal, he ignored the knowing look his mother kept on shooting him. But he was glad for the understanding look underneath.

* * *

The next morning, Daisuke woke up feeling quite strange while not remembering anything from the day before yet. He blinked confusedly and heard some extra chatter from the kitchen down stairs. He first daydreamed a bit, staring at the ceiling blankly but soon after, his brain took in the voices he heard. 

"Is he awake yet?"

That voice! It belonged to Dark!

Suddenly, everything came back to him and he remembered his burning gaze with that amused smirk that read "I-know-something-you-don't". Daisuke felt pretty strange while thinking about that look.

With that memory in mind, Daisuke thought of another event that happened not too long after Dark took his leave. This news would be quite popular for a while, Daisuke was sure. And since it piqued even his own attention, that meant it'd last longer than normal news/gossip!

_Daisuke was lying on the couch, watching the news with the Niwa family. He tried not to think of how Dark sat at the exact same spot only hours before, to no avail. At least until the news reporter said something irregular._

"_Earlier today, we received a warning card from the infamous Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy, who in the last three years stole famous works of art in England. Now, it seems as if he's moved his targets to Japan and is now questing for the Sacred Maiden. Will he fly in to his catch with great black wings as reports from England say he will?"_

_Daisuke's entire family had frozen from Dark's mention. Daisuke stared straight at the screen, not moving, not blinking. Grandpa stopped mid-sip of his tea, while Emiko froze with the knife in her hand to cut some post-dinner fruits._

"_Dark Mousy? Dad, isn't Mousy Daisuke's best friend's surname?" Emiko strangled out in a weird tone. Daisuke blinked owlishly. A few days ago, Emiko had called Takeshi his best friend. Now that Dark is here, she's replacing Takeshi?_

_Grandpa nodded eerily and Emiko let the knife clatter down onto the table. Out of nowhere, her mouth broke out into a grin and squealed. Everyone's eyes, excluding the reporter, left the screen and glued themselves to Emiko's figure as she jumped up and down in excitement._

"_If Dark Mousy is our Dark Mousy, we basically have a celebrity in our home! I can design his outfits and everything!" She continued mumbling some unspeakable things while Kosuke merely smiled at his wife's antics. "Ooh! This is so exciting!"_

"_But, love, there's also a possibility that Dark isn't our Dark." Kosuke said complacently as he gently pulled her down into his arms. Emiko simply batted away his statement._

_She said, "Mousy isn't a common last name. It's him," in a tone most people would use on a naïve child._

And that got the notion that Dark was a thief into Daisuke's mind. _'Dark… is a thief. He steals things from people… That's not right. It's bad, isn't it?'_

Daisuke didn't know what to think. He stood up and grabbed a towel. He was going to mull things over during his shower. And hopefully, or maybe not hopefully, Dark would be there after Daisuke gets dressed.

* * *

"Say, Daisuke, I wanted to address this earlier, but I was afraid I'd seem rude." Dark said a bit softly, acting sort of nervous. Distantly, Daisuke thought it seemed like he was trying to confess his love, but Daisuke ignored that voice. "Um… Do you even… Do you even remember us being together?" 

"Uh…" Daisuke didn't know what to say. He didn't want to disappoint Dark, but at the same time, he didn't want to lie to him either. Daisuke sighed. He might as well go with the truth. Who knows what the consequences are if he lied. Daisuke thought of some stories he read and movies he seen with that kind of theme.

"I'm sorry, Dark. But I don't remember anything! But… your eyes, they spark a familiar, nostalgic feeling in me." Daisuke said embarrassedly as he looked down on the ground.

Dark was walking Daisuke to school, because Azumano High was on the way to THIEFS, also known as The Housing Institution Enabling Foreigners' Success, a private school that transfer students from other countries attend. But now, they stopped.

Dark smiled sadly and nodded understandingly. He muttered an "I understand" and began walking towards their schools. Seeing Dark's slumped shoulders and bowed head, Daisuke frowned and admitted to himself that he did feel a bit guilty.

Part of the guilt was from hurting Dark, but the other part came from feeling relief. Daisuke is shamefaced, but he has to admit he's happy he didn't have to lie to Dark. Sighing and doing something he thinks is quite bold, Daisuke put on a smile and ran to Dark.

"Dark! Wait up!" Daisuke shouted. Dark slowed, but refused to turn back. Daisuke kept the smile on, but in his mind, he frowned. Daisuke placed a comforting hand on Dark's shoulder. Hopefully, this gesture will ease some of Dark's pain.

"Hey…" Daisuke began softly. "Even if the memories are gone, you're here now. We can make some new memories together!" His smile grew into an ear-splitting grin. "Plus, I bet these new memories would be even cooler and better than before!"

Dark's shoulders began to shake violently and for a second, Daisuke thought he was crying. Fearfully, he let go of Dark's shoulder and stepped back. As if Daisuke wasn't there, Dark kneeled over and burst into laughter. Daisuke raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

'_He's… laughing?' This guy sure is weird…'_

"Are…Are you okay?" Daisuke asks hesitantly. He hurriedly stepped forward and grabbed Dark's elbow, steadying him from falling. Unexpectedly, Dark stood up straight and spoke in a language Daisuke didn't understand. He only heard his name.

"**Daisuke, you are one funny little guy."** Dark burst out into a guffawing laugh after speaking in English. Then he started walking away.

Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed in a confused way. Dark grabbed his hand and began dragging him away. He let himself be dragged, but he kept on asking, "What? What? What did you say, Dark? Tell me!" Dark merely smirked, glanced at him, and continued pulling Daisuke away, ignoring his question.

* * *

Daisuke tuned his teacher's words out as he tapped his pencil absentmindedly. The _tap-tap_ pattern sounded loudly in his ears as his eyes strayed to his pencil. His pencil stilled and he continued staring at it. Then, a memory came into the forefront of his mind, blocking his teacher's words even more. 

"_That's not right…" Daisuke said to himself. "I know for sure that I put it in here after class…" Daisuke was too lost in his search. So when Dark spoke up, Daisuke was pleasantly surprised._

"_Need a pencil?" Dark asked humorously, a pencil spinning between his fingers. There was a smirk on his face and Daisuke was somewhat shocked at the informal tone and the familiarity Dark used in his gestures and words._

_Daisuke's eyes started from Dark's 'beautiful' eyes and traveled down his neck. Then the eyes slid past his shoulder and elbow and landed on the twirling pencil. Then, a rather perverse and out of topic question entered his mind._

'_A pencil? Does he want to be my boyfriend? It's the new trend after all.'_

_Daisuke blushed to himself and nodded to Dark. As his hand reached out for the pencil, he kept on thinking._

'_No… He's new here and it's only the "in" thing at my school. He wouldn't know anything about it… I think.'_

_Daisuke noticed the fact that he hadn't thought the words, 'I hope', but he tried not to think about that and pushed it out of his mind. _

_His hand grasped air and he shot a look at Dark, whose arm was leaning back. The smirk on his face was teasing and he opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted._

The memory faded away as Daisuke's mind started having what he deemed strange thoughts. _'Dark was lending me a pencil. A shared pencil means a couple. Dark plus pencil plus me equals…-'_

Daisuke didn't even want to think about it. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory. However, the image of a smirking Dark stayed firmly in his mind.

'_It's pointless to even think about it.'_ Daisuke thought, frustrated. But he couldn't convince himself to stop. During the rest of the class, Daisuke tried to empty his mind of all thoughts, with no success.

In the next few months that followed, true to his word, Daisuke and Dark made brand new memories together. They went to the movies, shopped for things, played at the arcade, went to the art museum (which surprised Daisuke because he never pegged Dark as an art person), and other fun, inspirational outings.

And, just as their relationship progressed, so did Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy's thefts. Each of his heists was on the news and press, and each heist was successful. Dark Mousy's reputation grew, as did his popularity with the female population.

At first, Daisuke wanted to ask about the thief-Dark to friend-Dark, but he didn't want to appear presumptuous to his new friend. After a while, Daisuke didn't want to seem to pry. Soon, Daisuke just didn't care anymore. Dark was Dark. He's Daisuke's best friend. (But Daisuke now admires the Great Dark Mousy a lot, now.)

* * *

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Wake up!" A loud, deep voice yelled into his ear. Daisuke yelped and sat up, opening his eyes only when his forehead collided with something. 

"Ouch!"

"Ow… Daisuke." Dark whined, rubbing his forehead. "Wake up already! Must we do this everyday?" He asked. Daisuke smiled sheepishly and absentmindedly nodded while he swung his legs around. Dark moved away and tried to keep this suspicious look off his face, but in the end Daisuke saw it. However, Daisuke didn't bother asking about it. He was too sleepy and he has to hurry, else he would be late again.

Recently, Dark has started coming to the Niwa house in the early morning, where he first talk with Grandpa, cook breakfast with Emiko, and then proceed to wake Daisuke. It became a daily routine and Dark always walked Daisuke to school. Just like today.

While Daisuke showered, Dark sat in the kitchen, sharing looks with Emiko, Kosuke, and Daichii. He was smirking triumphantly, whereas Emiko and Kosuke were smiling cheerily. When Daisuke entered, he felt the vibe. It seemed too happy to him, but he didn't waste any time thinking about it. He merely grabbed his breakfast (toast with strawberry jam) and ran out the door, where Dark was already waiting. Dark winked at Emiko and she smirked as well.

"Daisuke, honey! Come back early today! We have something planned!" She shouted after her son. He turned around and waved at her, letting her know he heard. Her eyes looked at Dark and he was waving as well, waving in reassurance.

'_I wonder what they're planning,'_ Daisuke thought. He noticed all these signs, but he just didn't know. _'It must be something big if it involves the whole family _and _Dark.'_

"Daisuke," Dark broke him out of his thoughts, "do you know what today is?" He was smiling and staring at Daisuke. Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows and spoke.

"Dark, today is Thursday, November ele…eleven. It's my birthday! How did you know that!?!" Daisuke exclaimed when he realized what Dark was saying. _'So that's why there was all those looks!'_

"Of course I remember, silly! I'm not a goof head like you!" Dark jokingly said. He reached an arm around Daisuke's neck and pulled him close. Then, raising his other hand, Dark ensued a birthday noogie. "Since punching you would hurt you, I guess a birthday noogie would suffice." He smiled and held the struggling Daisuke tight.

Daisuke twisted and turned, while trying to pull his head back from Dark. His face scrunched up into a frustrated look (with a tiny bit of his lower lip popping out). He was flustered and soon, he gave up and waited for Dark to finish.

When Dark finally released him, Daisuke panted heavily and glared at him. Dark simply laughed jovially and shrugged, as if saying "Oh well". Daisuke turned away with a "humph", but they both knew Daisuke was hiding a joyful smile.

In the far corner of Dark's mind, something whispered, _'Such a beautiful smile. Aromatic, silky hair. Perfect personality. Simply perfect.'_

* * *

Daisuke fiddled the tiny trinket wound around his neck. When Dark and he were only a block away from Azumano High, Dark had stopped them, saying he had a present for him. Daisuke naturally smiled brightly and waited impatiently for the gift. 

From the inside of his jacket, Dark had pulled out a small jewelry box, which made Daisuke frown (_'I'm not a damn girl!'_). But, when Dark opened the box and presented the small trinket to Daisuke, he just had to gasp. It was so beautiful!

It was a pair of wings: the left white, the right black. The stone, which connected the wings, was a red, red ruby, the color nearly matching Daisuke's eyes. Engraved in the middle in small cursive writing were the words: _"Daisuke Niwa ♥ Best Friends"_. At first, Daisuke had blushed at the heart, but he felt immensely flattered. He knew he had Dark as a best friend. But he never knew Dark reciprocated his feelings! (He also knows that Dark has a matching necklace with his own name on it. He saw the necklace bouncing under his shirt when they were walking!)

Now, Daisuke was fiddling with it, while his cheeks redden. His teacher drones on, but Risa caught his hand playing around. She stared at the trinket, before looking into Daisuke's eyes, asking him a silent question.

"Where did you get it? It's beautiful!" Her eyes said. Daisuke embarrassedly looked down and looked at the wings. Then he looked up and mouthed some words.

"It's a birthday present!"

When Risa deciphered his words, her eyes widened dramatically. Instantly, Daisuke knew, _he just knew_, that she had forgotten his birthday. But he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He had already received a very awesome gift from the closest person to him.

Daisuke looked out the window and sighed. But his smile was still on his face and Daisuke put on a dreamy look. Risa continued watching him, and suddenly a thought entered her mind. Smiling knowingly, she decided to corner Daisuke during passing period.

Which she did successfully.

"Okay, Daisuke, so who's the lucky girl?" She asked, smiling seriously. Daisuke's eyes betrayed his confusion and waited for Risa to elaborate.

""Lucky girl"?" He asked.

"You know, the one that gave you that necklace!"

"A… A girl didn't give it to me. It was Dark-sempai."

"B-but… Why do you have that lovey-dovey look on your face!?!"

""Lovey-dovey"?"

"What are you, a parrot? My God!" Risa shrieked, frustrated and stomped away, muttering along the way "idiotic redheads", "blind, naïve boys", and "forbidden, gay best friend relationships". Daisuke only looked at her weirdly, before what she meant donned on him.

'_Oh my God! She thinks he's-I'm-WE'RE GAY!!!_' He screamed in his mind.

* * *

"Dark?" Daisuke stammered out. "Did… Did you ever fall in love?" Dark's eyes blinked, before his eyes widened and he smirked. 

"Ah, yes, yes. So… Daisuke, who'd you like?" He asked, nudging Daisuke's shoulder.

"Eh? Eh? Uh… No one! Absolutely no one!" Daisuke shouted. His face flamed and he wondered why. He honestly didn't like anyone. At least, not that he know of. And he wouldn't have any time to see girls, since he's always hanging out with Dark.

No time to see girls…

Always together with Dark…

That would mean only one conclusion! Daisuke shook his head furious, ignoring Dark's concerned look to him. Eerily, a memory played itself in his mind again.

'Dark was lending me a pencil. A shared pencil means a couple. Dark plus pencil plus me equals…-'

_Daisuke didn't even want to think about it. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory. However, the image of a smirking Dark stayed firmly in his mind._

'It's pointless to even think about it.'_ Daisuke thought, frustrated. But he couldn't convince himself to stop. During the rest of the class, Daisuke tried to empty his mind of all thoughts, with no success._

"Gah!" Daisuke screamed. Thoughts bombarded him as he ran ahead, as if he could run from his problems. Dark chased after him, after pausing before a glass window of a shop. Then, the streets echoed with loud pounding steps from two teenaged boys.

"Daisuke! What are you doing here? You came home earlier than I expected!" Emiko says, as she opened the door to a panting Daisuke and Dark leaning against the wall. Dark pointed accusingly at Daisuke, who glared tiredly at the other in response. In Daisuke's mind, he thought, _'if you weren't here, I wouldn't be questioning my sexuality, now would I, mister?'_ Almost immediately, Daisuke regretted his thoughts. But he had no time to think of forgiving thoughts, when Emiko just shrugged and pulled him along with Dark.

"Well, just go open your presents!" Emiko shooed them into the kitchen, where Daisuke saw a pile of presents stacked.

Daisuke's eyes stayed on the pile, mentally analyzing how many presents he got this year. So far, he counted two more than usual. Which means he counted ten boxes. Two from his parents, one from Grampa, two from the Harada twins, and one from Takeshi. The two extras were most likely from Dark. Seeing the extra gifts, Daisuke gave a confused, questioning look to Dark, who winked.

"I'm giving you four gifts. You already received the first gift. Two other presents are over there, and the last one… Well, that's a surprise." Dark winked at him again. Daisuke blushed, but he didn't understand why.

Well, if what Risa said was true, then he must lo-

'_No! Do not even think about it, Daisuke Niwa! I refuse to let my friendship die just because of a goddamn phase!'_ He thought. Daisuke closed his eyes and shook his head furiously. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a hurt, somewhat puzzled look on Dark's face. Instantly, Daisuke regretted his actions and reacted.

"I'm so sorry, Dark! It's not what you think! I _do_ want your gifts! It's just Risa made me think I lo-" Daisuke stopped himself from blurting out what is the suspected truth. He had babbled and now, Daisuke knew he would trip over his next words, trying to explain himself. "Uh! I was just thinking…I was just thinking about my crush!"

Uh oh.

Dark had an odd expression on his face.

Daisuke looked down at his shoes and blushed, wondering why everything suddenly went quiet. Even when his eyes are on his shoes, Daisuke knew everyone was looking at him.

"D-Daisuke?" Emiko stuttered. She had an almost ecstatic look on her face. "You have a crush? Who is it? Who's the lucky girl? Why, I'm going to be a grandmother soon! Oh! What should we name our grandson, Kos-"

Kosuke had slapped a hand onto his wife's mouth, prohibiting further nonsensical and meaningless fantasies from being spat out by Emiko.

"Now now, love. You're only scaring the wits out of our son, Daisuke."

Daisuke's blush flamed up some more as his embarrassment grew. He heard Dark suck in a deep breath and Daisuke looked up. He was just in time to both see and hear Dark quietly mutter, "Excuse me" and walk out into the living room.

Making a sound, Daisuke tried to protest. He tried to find some words, but none would come. Daisuke glanced at his dad, who nodded understandingly and he followed Dark's path.

Daisuke stopped at the doorway when he heard Dark talking to someone, himself, probably. He stood extremely still and even though he loathes admitting it, Daisuke was eavesdropping.

"-am I doing? Why am I feeling jealous? It's not as if I'm fronting him or anything." Daisuke heard. At first, Daisuke didn't understand what Dark meant, but after a moment, his mind found the definition of the slang. Fronting meant that you're denying your love for someone, even if it's obvious you're in love.

Daisuke felt a thousand needles stabbing into his heart. His heart bled and cried a million tears and shattered into innumerable pieces. Daisuke didn't know why he's suddenly poetically sad and acting as if those words were a tragic rejection.

Numbly, Daisuke turned away. He started walking without paying attention to where he's headed. And once again, Daisuke accidentally walked in on a conversation and eavesdropped.

"-first love, isn't it?" Daisuke heard, followed by a sigh. "First loves are always hard, aren't they, hon'? First, you go through denial because you don't know what you're feeling. Then you'll be insanely jealous of everyone your crush interacts with." Emiko sighed again, as if reminiscing.

Daisuke didn't want to hear anymore. He turned tail and fled to his room, forgetting and foregoing his birthday presents altogether. But what stuck to his mind were his mother's words and the memory of Dark rejecting the idea of loving Daisuke in a more than platonic way.

* * *

Daisuke, who was unaware that he was crying into his pillow silently, recalled a memory where he and Dark were talking about their dream girls. And Dark had mentioned his first love. 

"_My first love was an older woman," Dark began. "She was my redheaded teacher in America." Dark grinned bashfully and said, "You know how sometimes people look for people with similar attributes to their one true love (even though it's so girly)? Well, redheads attract my eyes a lot!" Dark blinked when Daisuke looked down and blushed._

_For an unknown reason, Daisuke felt jealous of the woman, but he also felt ecstatic that Dark liked redheads. Secretly in his mind, Daisuke hoped against all hope that Dark would… that he would… something. Daisuke didn't know what. But the hope was still there, soon to be shot down._

"_Eh! Daisuke! I didn't mean anything by that! You're my best friend! I wouldn't like you that way!" Dark shouted immediately, waving his arms around frantically._

_Daisuke's blush receded and he felt his blood pound powerfully and purposefully in his veins. He felt hurt and he didn't know why. Daisuke tried to put on a reassuring smile, but failed. So he turned away to hide the hurt from Dark._

Daisuke sniffled and turned away from the wet spot on his pillow (that was from tears), crying some more. He didn't hear his parents open the door silently, nor did he hear their concerned whispers as they placed his present by the door. Gently, they closed the door as Daisuke cried himself to sleep.

When Daisuke awoke, he felt his puffy eyes red from crying. He cringed when he thought how demonic he would look for having entirely red eyes. He'd probably scare Dark off… Daisuke sniffled again as he pushed himself off the bed and limped to his ceiling-to-floor mirror in his room.

Daisuke prodded his eyes lightly and winced at the searing pain. His eyes are swollen. Daisuke sighed and turned around. Unexpectedly, his foot collided with something and he nearly tripped. He stumbled away and looked at what blocked his path to opening the windows.

His birthday presents lie innocently on the floor, as if mocking him with their cheery wrapping paper. When his mind counted the presents again, Daisuke missed Dark's other two presents. He was unaware his hand had come up and fiddled with the wings nervously. Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked around his room for them, without thinking much.

There they were, on his desk, with an extra box beside them. Daisuke's eyes brightened when he thought of the third present. It was a "surprise", so that meant it should be good! Daisuke knew he was having a fast change in his moods, from depressed to excited, which he thinks isn't a good thing.

Daisuke resisted the urge to rub his eyes in favor of stalking forward firmly and lifted one of the earlier two gifts. He didn't shake the box because it might be fragile. Daisuke carefully ripped off the tape before proceeding to remove the wrapping.

Daisuke set aside the paper and softly opened the box. Inside were mixed supplies for art. It was an expensive box set with charcoal pencils, color pencils, water paints, acrylic paints, tracing paper, and many other art supplies.

Daisuke gasped excitedly when his eyes landed on the box. While his mind was thinking on what he was going to do with them, he also thought: How did Dark know? Daisuke never told anyone his artistic abilities; he believes his works of art are crappy. And he would always stare longingly at the box kit through the windows of the art shop, alone, when Dark had some club duties. So how did Dark know?

Daisuke set aside the art kit and opened the second gift. Daisuke gasped again when he saw what the gift was. But this time, instead of excitement, Daisuke was nervous.

It was a box of pencils! And not just any pencils; they were 02, yellow pencils with the hearts on them!

Daisuke remembered that 02 pencils were the best to show the couple's relationship because they had hearts on them! The hearts represent their love for one another. But, most people used mechanical pencils, because they're less of a hassle of sharpening them. Wh-why did Dark give these pencils to him? Daisuke didn't even need pencils!

Shakily, Daisuke put those down. His hands continued to tremble as they picked up the surprise gift. His hand felt something hard, yet fragile. The wrapping paper unraveled itself and fell away, revealing… _The Towa no Shirube!_ The Eternal Guide that was supposed to be on display at the Azumano Main Museum!

Daisuke's shocked eyes followed a piece of paper land on his desk. It was blown off the artwork from the already opened window. His hand trembled as he picked up the note and he read it.

_Happy Birthday, Daisuke!_

_I'm sorry for breaking and entering. I noticed you were crying and sleeping at the same time.  
Are you okay? I didn't want to wake you, though. I hope you liked this last gift I give to you.  
I stole it just for you!! ♥♥♥_

_(Really) Sincerely,  
__Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy_

His hand shook even more. His wrought emotions battled once again. His earlier suspicion was proved true. With this new revelation, Daisuke didn't know what to think. How should he treat Dark now? Why did Dark tell him, entrust him with one of his secrets, Daisuke Niwa of all people?

The wind in again and blew the note out of Daisuke's still hand. Daisuke tried to prevent a sneeze to come out, but it did. And with it, Daisuke took in a deep breath and tried to still his mind. At first it didn't work, but slowly, when Daisuke began thinking of nothing, it worked.

Daisuke sighed once more before closing the window, shutting it tight. Dark had broken into his room. Dark had seen him crying. Dark had access to his room, when no one else has. Dark is the greatest thief in existence.

More thoughts about Dark filled Daisuke's mind. But luckily, nothing raunchy entered. And for that, Daisuke was grateful.

* * *

Daisuke has had enough! Too much solitude and time has made Daisuke beyond confusion. He could accept the fact that Dark steals things. But what Daisuke doesn't get is _why_ he's stealing. From what Daisuke could gather about the Mousy clan (because it's more of a clan than a family), they're a pretty rich bunch. But maybe the thievery is what got them so rich? 

And who is to say Dark isn't just trying to get him off guard and then steal Daisuke's things? But they're best friends and Daisuke hardly had anything worth stealing.

Daisuke wanted to scream, but he continued on thinking.

According to Grampa, there were more Phantom Thieves whose surnames were Mousy. That's peculiar enough. Daisuke never heard of them, but maybe they were old? Grampa told him that they're only male thieves. One of them was called Koku-Yoku, and Grampa said this fellow went mad.

Daisuke shook his head. Now he's going off track! Did that mean he's no longer angry at Dark?

Daisuke nodded to himself that this was obviously the case. And he sighed tiredly. Why is he wasting time brooding on whether or not Dark is trustworthy enough if Daisuke already forgives him? Most people already told him that he has a good enough judgment.

"Gah! I can't think straight!"

And, don't blame him for thinking this, but Daisuke immediately thought, _'Well, if you keep on implying you're in love with Dark, of course you wouldn't be straight!'_

Daisuke's hand came up and smacked his forehead on its own accord. Hardly, he must add as Daisuke winced and gently rubbed his abused head. He sighed again and he let his hand drop.

"Well… Mother already suggested that Dark was Dark. So why am I acting so surprised? And since she still trusts him, I guess I should too!" Daisuke said aloud to himself. Daisuke gave a shrug, and finally, after a long time, a tiny, happy smile lit up his face.

"And now I should go see him straight away! I should apologize for avoiding him for so lo-"

"Avoiding who, Daisuke? Avoiding me?" The sudden voice from the doorway snapped Daisuke out of his little corner with himself and he sat up swiftly, albeit a bit clumsily. He nearly fell off the chair, but he righted himself as he watched Dark come closer.

Now that seeing Dark after worrying for so long (and admitting his feelings for him), Daisuke couldn't help but blush and became uncomfortable. _'Now what am I supposed to do if all I'm going to say to him are "Uh", "Er", "Meep", and other embarrassing little stutters.'_

"N-no!" Daisuke nearly curled up into himself in mortification when he heard how squeaky and high-pitched his voice sounded.

Daisuke missed Dark's slight frown, as he turned toward the window, unable to meet those piercing mauve eyes. If he did, Daisuke would've saw striking emotions in those violet orbs and would obsess over them for a while. But he didn't. And when he turned back around, it was already too late.

"Well, if you say so." Dark trailed off. There was some barrier, or some force, that was preventing the mood to be light and friendly. But that will not stop Dark from being around Daisuke. Dark would swear to that. "Say, do you want to go to the movies with me? I hear there's a new one out yesterday. It's supposed to be really good!" Dark was relieved when Daisuke grinned brightly and nodded in reply.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Daisuke decided that before confronting Dark, Daisuke would watch the news about Dark Mousy's newest heist. Hopefully, Daisuke would find the reason Dark steals from innocents. But if he couldn't find a suitable reason, Daisuke would do something. He just didn't know what! So here he was, sitting in the living room watching the news. So far, nothing significant has happened. 

"We've just got a report from Commander Saehara! Dark has arrived at the scene!!" The reporter paused for effects, and casually continued, "will he be able to take the Agate Links tonight? Or will he fail for the first time and get captured!?!"

Daisuke couldn't help but become wary of and scared for Dark at the same time. But he knew he still admired Dark's audacity and abilities. He wondered why Dark was stealing the Agate Links though; was it something special and important to Dark?

Daisuke sighed tiredly, wondering how pathetic the police was if they couldn't even film Dark's entrance _or_ theft. He was tired and sleepy, but he just had to listen to the news! He just had to!

Slowly, almost unwillingly, Daisuke let go of his grasp on consciousness and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

A moment after Daisuke started snoring comfortably, the reporter declared Dark's escape. For some reason, a smile blossomed on his sleeping face. A pleasant while later, a window near the couch snapped open silently as the news continued to buzz on. Daisuke shivered and shifted when the cold night's winds blew against his bare skin. He mumbled in his sleep and didn't hear the quiet, light footsteps creeping towards him.

Suddenly, the television was off and Daisuke stirred from the lack of noise. He blearily raised a hand to rub his eyes and he felt two strong, firm arms lift him up off of the couch. One arm was under his neck and the other beneath his knees.

Out of nowhere, a safe and warm feeling began to fill him and Daisuke snuggled happily to a muscled chest that radiated warmth. The smile widened and Daisuke unconscientiously drooled.

Dark let out a noiseless look: one between amusement and disgust. In the end, he shook his head and brought Daisuke up the stairs to his bedroom. When Daisuke was safely in bed, under the covers, Dark reached for something in his pocket.

When he pulled his hand out, the object was revealed to be the Agate Links!

Dark debated whether or not to clasp it around Daisuke's neck or leave it on top of a note. Finally, he decided to just tie it around his neck and leave a note next to Daisuke's pillow.

When Dark left out the living room window later that evening, there was a handwritten note beside Daisuke. It read:

_Hi Daisuke! I'm sorry to break into your house again. But…  
I wanted to give you the Agate Links! I hope you're not mad  
or anything. I heard that some guys hate to have their  
masculinity questioned. It's just… to me, this necklace is a  
promise to meet up, no matter how long. I hope you'd wait  
for me, if I happen to leave… I'm sorry to leave in such a  
mood. Dark Mousy _

P.S.: Did you know about the rumor in your school? That if  
you share a Paper Mate pencil with someone, it meant that  
you're a couple. Something about the first heart drawn.  
I wasn't paying attention. But I don't want you to feel  
awkward around me… Even if the pencils I gave you weren't  
Paper Mate… I think…

In the morning, when Daisuke awoke, there would be a strange feeling in his chest. Sort of discomfort, but acceptance. He didn't know why, but if he felt acceptance, Daisuke supposes he should just… acknowledge it.

The necklace twinkled with the moonlight. It rested lightly on Daisuke's chest as he breathed in sleepily.

* * *

"Ah!" Daisuke screamed. "This is going nowhere!" Daisuke sighed as he plopped down on the beanbag that was lying around in Dark's room. 

"What's going nowhere?" Dark asked inattentively. He closed the door with his knee as his hands balanced the tray of snacks his mother had handed him. "You okay, Dai?"

Daisuke gulped nervously. "Uh… Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

Dark gave him a weird look before placing the tray on his desk on the other side of the room. He looked down as he poured herbal tea for himself into a cup. "I'm not gonna' pry for now. But just now that you're pathetic at lying, Daisuke."

Daisuke frowned, but didn't reply. He had no response to give. Daisuke learned that it was really hard to tell someone you knew he were a thief. And accusing your own best friend- no, crush- is simply despicable.

'_How am I ever going to tell him? If he rejects me, I-… I can't just lose him…'_ Daisuke thought sadly. He shook his head and slumped down even further on the beanbag. He avoided looking at Dark, who calmly regarded him as he drank his tea.

"What am I supposed to do?" Daisuke whispered to himself. Dark's ears twitched. A sure sign that he heard. But Daisuke was grateful that he didn't ask him about it. Daisuke sighed again.

"Keep on sighing and worrying like that will make you look old and have gray hair, Daisuke. Red and gray don't mix well, I tell you." Dark said, jokingly. He was obviously trying to cheer the redhead up, but Daisuke's feeble smile dropped after a few seconds. "But red and purple, on the other hand, are great colors that compliment each other really well!"

Daisuke couldn't help the blush on his cheeks when he heard that. He turned away his head and missed Dark's frustrated look. "Dark, uh…" Daisuke paused. He had no reply. "Um… I gotta' go use the bathroom!" Daisuke exclaimed. He quickly stood up and crossed the room to the exit. Dark didn't stop him.

In the bathroom, Daisuke fiddled nervously with the necklace Dark had given him for his birthday, the one with the wings. He never took it off. It was too precious. It was Dark's first gift to him after a long decade. Even the Agate Links could not compare.

Speaking of the Agate Links, Daisuke stared at the girly bracelet he tied onto his wrist. Daisuke had shortened the string that was attached onto the Agate Links and reduced it into a bracelet. Even though bracelets were girly and against a man's masculinity, Daisuke couldn't bring himself to remove it, either. But if he had to choose between removing the wings necklace or the Agate Links, he'd remove the latter, even if it's worth more and had a bigger reputation.

Daisuke decided he spent enough time in the bathroom and quickly exited for Dark's room once again. But before he entered, he heard Dark talking to someone. Maybe himself?

"-been dropping so many hints! He didn't-" Dark sighed. "-love… him… I honestly love only-"

Daisuke gulped. Who was Dark talking about? And _him_? Who was him? Dark liked a guy? He's gay?

Strange thoughts echoed in Daisuke's mind. Then he registered the earlier part of what he heard. "Dropping so many hints"? To who? About what?

Was he talking about Daisuke?

Dark _has_ been giving him looks lately. And those pencils with the hearts! Dark knew they had a special meaning! He even wrote it on the note! And those fancy gifts and openly telling him that he's Dark Mousy, the international infamous Phantom Thief.

Daisuke's mind whirled at the implications. A squeak escaped his mouth and he quickly stumbled into the room to avoid suspicion. Dark looked up at Daisuke sharply and without a pause, Dark's cheeks reddened.

"Did you hear anything?"

"N-no."

Should Daisuke confess now that he knew Dark had to harbor _some_ feelings for him?

* * *

"You want me to help you figure out a way to confess to Dark?" Risa asked him, disbelieving. Then she cracked up laughing. "Oh my god! You guys are so slow! It's so obvious that he loves you, too!" 

"I know that…" Daisuke said softly. Risa was about to retort, but then her face froze. She swiftly swiveled around and stared at him.

When she got a firm hold on his shoulders, Risa asked, "You know? Did he confess to you and you ran off, not knowing how to reply, and left him thinking he got rejected?" Her voice was hard and amazed. She shook him. Daisuke shook his head.

"N-no… I just heard him talking to himself…" Daisuke said. Risa nodded understandingly and let go of him. She began pacing around his room and started muttering to herself. Daisuke thought he heard something about stupid redheads, but didn't bother to snap back at her. After all, what kind of person wouldn't confess their love when they heard their crush say they love you plain as day? Stupid, that's what. Daisuke sighed.

"I got it!" Risa shouted. She turned around quickly and grabbed Daisuke again. "I've got a plan." Daisuke gulped.

"It's not something hard for me, right? Like one of those stupid games of seduction, is it? Because if it is, I'm not going to do it. You know how I am. You understand, right?" Daisuke babbled nervously. He looked around wildly, wondering if he should break and run for it.

"No." Risa laughed. "It's something much, much better." And that sent her laugh further and she went on cackling like a madman.

Daisuke watched her with wide eyes, wondering how he picked his friends. One he fell in love with. And now one that was crazy. Daisuke inched toward the door of his bedroom, but Risa stared down at him.

He gulped.

"Now. Here's phase one, Daisuke. Listen carefully. First you-"

* * *

"-confess to Dark? Like that's easy!" A girl giggled with her friends as they left THIEFS. Daisuke stood nervously against the entrance, fiddling with his bracelet. He fidgeted and watched the people cross by, knowing they were wondering why a high school kid was loitering around a private institution with a different uniform. 

Okay, Daisuke breathed. His thoughts were confusing as hell, and what the girls said about confessing to Dark had unraveled his calmness. Okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

'_Why aren't I calming down!?! They said breathing deeply like this is supposed to help your nerves!!! It's not working!'_ Daisuke shrieked in his mind.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice played out nearby. Daisuke jumped and turned around anxiously. He was surpris- no, not surprised, more like nervous anticipated lack of preparation. Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He was so nervous. He still couldn't make sense even to himself.

"Daisuke! Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dark's voice exclaimed worriedly. Through closed eyes, Daisuke felt Dark grabbed his upper arms tightly, clutching to the point where it almost cut off the circulation to his hands.

"I'm fine." Daisuke said slowly. Then, his eyes eased open and he took a deep breath. And immediately, Dark's familiar scent rose to his nose: a lavender-like smell that had a tang of danger. Daisuke felt a tingle down his spine as he grabbed Dark's hands on his arms. He lifted them away and the blood flowed down his arms.

But Daisuke's ruby-red eyes stay trained on Dark's. Something passed between them while they held hands. The witnesses of this particular moment, when asked, couldn't quite describe the event.

Was it romantic? Was it climatic? Was it strange?

Even Dark and Daisuke can't describe the feeling. Because the next thing they knew, they were running down the sidewalk towards a destination that had yet to be determined. The road was familiar, but they didn't know for sure where they were headed. All each of them knew was that they needed a secluded area. Whether it was for confessions, companionship with only one person, or simply raw emotion that was the main reason, Daisuke couldn't say.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Daisuke asked, panting from the long run. They had run into a warehouse, near the deporting area. But there were hardly any shipping being done, currently, and besides the two breathing, Daisuke could hear nothing but silence. That made his heart pound harder. Dark had yet to let go of his hand. 

The darkness in the warehouse was illuminated in some spots with the light through the door. However, Daisuke couldn't see any boxes. Where were they? Why was this particular warehouse that Dark has brought him to so empty?

"Daisuke… This… This is where I-" Immediately, in Daisuke's head flashed the words _'rape little boys'_ and he uneasily let out a cross between a laugh and a choke. He was too nervous. "-come to think."

Daisuke blinked. This dingy old warehouse was where Dark come to think? Dark, as in the Great Dark Mousy that every girls' heart throb for, every guy admires? Dark as in his awesome crush who is actually the Phantom Thief?

"What? Why-"

"Oh, you must think I'm pretty uncool, huh, Daisuke?" Dark laughed fretfully, cutting Daisuke off. "I mean, a guy like me needing to think in a big, dark place like an abandoned warehouse."

"No, Dark, I-"

"But Daisuke, think of my name: Dark." Dark said, not letting Daisuke talk. "My name is Dark and I need the darkness. I-I'm bad. I'm evil. I steal. I-I like all things tenebrous. I can't help it if I'm dark. C'mon I'm Dark Mousy." Dark was now unconscientiously rambling. Daisuke didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what tenebrous meant. But hearing Dark admit that he's the actual Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy, was a little bit disconcerting. Sure, Daisuke already knew that Dark was Dark, but hearing it being said aloud as a fact was different and indescribable.

And Dark was saying he's bad? Bad for what? For Daisuke? It's not like Daisuke is some naïve, innocent little boy that can be influenced _that _easily.

"Dark, what-"

"No! Don't say anything, yet. Let me finish!" Dark cried out. "My parents aren't homophobic, but most of society are. God condemns those who are homosexuals and I will burn in Hell!"

"Dark, what-" Daisuke asked again, repeating. But once again, he was cut off.

"Daisuke! Don't you see? I'm in love with you!"

_I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you!_

Dark was in love with him! What should Daisuke say? Why does Dark love him? What if it's only a mistake on his part and one day, dump Daisuke for a girl? What if-?

Daisuke stopped that train of thought. He remembered what Risa had asked him when he asked for help on confessing. She had asked if he ran off without speaking and unintentionally caused Dark to think he rejected him. He wouldn't do that. Not that. Daisuke is in love with Dark.

A ringing silence followed Dark's words. Dark swallowed noiselessly, waiting for his judgment. Daisuke breathed in deeply, the same panic from before seeping into his pores. His heart was in his throat, throbbing to be released, but at the same time, afraid of the outcome, despite the feelings that Dark revealed.

"D-Dark, I-"

"I'm sorry, Daisuke!"

With that said, Dark ran out of the warehouse like a coward, leaving Daisuke behind, open-mouthed, in the darkness with nothing but voiceless words.

* * *

After that confession, Dark had seemed to disappear in Daisuke's life altogether. Daisuke knew that Dark made it out of his way to avoid Daisuke now. To stop troubling him. But that wasn't even the case and Daisuke couldn't even find him to confess. 

And Daisuke was so tired now. Of searching for Dark, who doesn't want to see him anymore. Of running away from the truth for so long. That maybe Dark was disgusted by his own feelings and putting a stop to them. Daisuke was just so tired of worrying and hurting for no real reason.

Maybe Daisuke was depressed. Maybe he was feeling Dark-withdrawal.

Daisuke sighed.

He lay on his bed, thinking and dreaming of nothing but Dark. His homework sat on his desk, incomplete and blank. His stomach growled in hunger, but somehow Daisuke knew it wouldn't really take anything in. So, when the doorbell rang that afternoon, Daisuke thought that it was simply his delirious delusions from an empty stomach.

But when he heard the sure, quick footsteps up the stairs towards his room, he grew excited. Maybe it was Dark!

Daisuke sat up hastily, running a hand through his messy spikes and smelled his clothes to make sure no disgusting odor clung to it.

The door to his bedroom swung open and Daisuke's beaming, energized smile slowly drooped down. His red eyes looked down and he little by little closed his eyes. They watered along the way, but Daisuke didn't let a single drop fall. After all, his tears of disappointment were his own damn fault for not confessing his own feelings before Dark ran off to God knows where.

The person who walked through his doorway was Risa.

Her concerned expression was lined with worry and understanding. Somehow, she knew not to say anything and waited for Daisuke to collect his composure and dispose of the tears that would come back soon. She leisurely crossed the room to his bed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sniffled, but Risa knew he didn't let the tears fall.

Being a best friend had its advantages.

As well as its hindrance.

The drawback was the fact that you knew when you couldn't help out your best friend even in his or her time of need. That you know you're unwanted by your best friend. That he or she wants the companionship of someone else.

That little bit of truth stung Risa bitterly. But it was all right. She knew it was fine, because their roles were reversed once. When Risa had been in love with an upperclassman by the name of Krad. He was gay and had a boyfriend called Satoshi. Daisuke had been there when Risa was rejected and when she was in tears and screaming. Daisuke wasn't needed then and she wasn't needed now.

"Daisuke, it's okay." She whispered gently, pulling his head to her. His head remained bowed and his eyes stayed filmy with tears. "Daisuke. You'll be all right. Everything will be fine eventually." She rocked his head in his lap, the way his mother used to. "Even if it seems impossible now, someday, things will be brighter."

When Daisuke felt the tiny water droplets of tears that Risa shed, he allowed himself to cry. But he didn't make any noise. He just clung to her, sobbing pathetically.

Later, when Riku came to bring Risa back home, she had stayed quiet and allowed them to share that moment of tears. Even if she didn't know what was going on, she let it go.

Before Risa had fully left his room, she stood by the doorway, contemplating. Finally, she simply said, "I think he's afraid, Daisuke. Just like you, Dark-sempai must be afraid that you don't want him. In the end, one of you did run away. But if both sides have the same unrequited love, then maybe you both can work things out?"

She didn't say any farewell words like "Goodbye", "See you soon", or "Farewell". The parting wasn't _good_, Risa wouldn't see the happy Daisuke _soon_, and things certainly weren't going _well_.

* * *

Daisuke felt hollow now, empty. He felt incomplete and nothing seemed bright anymore. Everything was only monochromatic of white, gray, or black. But it was the black things that stood out to him. Simply because they were so _dark_. Daisuke knows what tenebrous meant now. It meant _dark_ and gloomy. Everything reminded him of his best friend, his crush, Dark. 

And even though they brought pain, Daisuke didn't remove the necklace or the bracelet that Dark gave him. Daisuke simply stares at the dark side of the necklace. And when he looked at the bracelet, Daisuke wondered when Dark and he would meet up again, like he promised.

Or maybe they will have to wait an eternity?

Daisuke closed his eyes as he brought the bracelet up and kissed the Agate Links. The wings on his necklace glimmered enviously and Daisuke longed to feel weightless again. Happy.

He felt so tired nowadays. It felt like there was a great burden on his shoulders, weighing him down. But what burden was that? Daisuke doesn't have to worry about Dark finding out his secret.

But what Dark had said about burning in Hell had stuck to his mind. Was being gay all that awful? Was society really so close-minded that everyone rejected new ideas and ways?

Daisuke wanted to make a change. He wanted to allow someone the chance he never had with Dark. He wanted someone to be happy with whom he or she are and not constantly worry whether or not someone is out to get he or she.

So later that week, Daisuke requested the high school he attended for a GSA club, which stood for Gay-Straight-Alliance. Miraculously, the principal and the board raised no questions about his decision and his family even supported his actions.

When the club had its first meeting, there were hardly any members. And despite this, the principal had not urge Daisuke to eliminate the club. Instead, he told Daisuke to be patient and allow the closet-cases to softly tread into the room. And soon, many people had joined the club. Gays. Lesbians. Bisexuals. Straights. All orientation was allowed.

Daisuke smiled at the club members who were smiling back at him. Everyone encouraged each other in the club. And although homophobic bullies still exist, they knew they had each other to rely on. But…

Daisuke still felt empty. His smile was still void.

Daisuke shook his head sadly and walked out the door of the club, not wanting to dampen the club members' mood. Nobody followed him and for that, he was grateful.

He walked down the hallways, mindful of the hall monitors and adults who would be quick to give detentions to all. He needed to take a walk. Daisuke's body felt weary again and he needed to do something to keep himself moving.

He knew that if he were a druggie or a smoker, now would be the time to take a drag or shoot himself up.

When Daisuke was too busy walking around the courtyard, he didn't notice that the object of his affection and desolation had entered the school. He walked on with his head down and Dark avoided him again.

Dark came to Azumano High because he heard a rumor that someone had started a GSA in Azumano High. He heard that it was welcome to anybody and was founded by a sad looking individual who had peculiar red eyes.

These rumors led Dark to suspect that it was Daisuke. But why would Daisuke do something like this if he were straight? Dark had come to the school to investigate.

But already, his high-strung emotions were wrought when he caught a glimpse of the redhead. Dark shivered at the hollow look in his former best friend's eyes.

Dark purposely stalked down the halls, searching for the door to the GSA club, watchful of Daisuke, who wandered listlessly in the courtyard down below. Dark was happy that he had a clear view of Daisuke from the second floor of Azumano High. He had to make sure Daisuke was okay, even if it's only physically.

Soon, Dark approached a loud room that had the words _GSA: Gay-Straight-Alliance_ stuck on. With a last glimpse of Daisuke, he slipped in through the open door.

* * *

Daisuke grew tired of walking pretty quickly. There was nothing to do and no one to see. So, sighing, Daisuke began his trek towards the clubroom. His nose idly breathed in the flowery aroma around the garden where he was walking. Suddenly, his nose was attacked by the smell of lilacs and lavender and the thrilling smell of danger. 

Daisuke shivered from the mere smell of Dark. His eyes widened as he looked around wildly, searching for the scents' origin. But nowhere in the garden could he find lilacs or lavender. All around him were roses and tulips and flower buds.

Daisuke let out a frustrated growl and gripped his hair tightly in his hand. He pulled hard, ripping a few pieces of hair off. The pain distracted him, but Daisuke didn't care. He simply began walking towards the clubroom, determined not to be distracted and disappointed again.

Daisuke was too occupied with his goal to notice that the girly smell that was purely Dark's led the way toward the clubroom. He didn't notice much while he walked towards the second floor, but he did notice something when he stopped at the doorway.

For some reason, the club seems a bit quieter. Did something happen?

Daisuke anxiously turned the doorknob and rushed in. And he learned why people were so quiet.

Dark was standing in the room, nervous and shuffling his feet. Everyone, who meant the gays and lesbians and bisexuals, was staring at Dark as if he was a god.

Which, Daisuke had to agree.

Daisuke knew Dark hated to be stared at (which was peculiar since Dark likes to be popular). So it was no surprise when Dark's edgy eyes brightened when he saw Daisuke.

But his eyes dimmed when he remembered what happened. Dark looked from side-to-side, feeling cornered with all those stares on him. Then he made a decision and grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him out the room. Nobody followed, only stared.

At first, Dark didn't know where to go. And why was he still holding Daisuke's hand and not letting go anyways? It's not like Daisuke _actually reciprocates his feelings_.

A depressing thought. But the truth nonetheless.

"Kitty crack!" Daisuke shouted. Then he blinked and blushed, embarrassed. "I-I mean I'm sorry!"

Dark froze. Of all the things Daisuke could've said, Dark surely hadn't expected an apology, like _Daisuke_ was the one who fell in love with the _wrong_ person.

Dark dropped Daisuke's hand and stumbled backwards, almost falling back on his butt. Daisuke looked down, as if he felt ashamed of something. But he took a step closer to Dark and grabbed Dark's hands.

"Before, you ran off and I didn't get enough time to tell you how I felt." Daisuke whispered. He stared down hard at his own shoes. He wasn't really nervous now. After all, if you were depressed for a while, all the pent-up nervousness from before seemed not so important anymore. But should Daisuke really confess? If he did, he'd give Dark another chance to hurt him or run away.

But finally, Daisuke decided that it was best for him to confess and be honest about it. After all, if he hurt Dark, he'd end up hurting himself right? So either way he'd feel pain, but if he told Dark he loved him, at least Daisuke could go on dreaming that Dark and he would have a happy, pain-free relationship.

"Dark… How I felt… I…"

Dark stared at Daisuke. He felt his hands tingling from Daisuke's warm hands. He wasn't really patient, per se. But, maybe Dark was only too shocked to really respond?

"I actually really love you." Daisuke didn't know how to explain it, how to say it. Perhaps bluntness was the way?

Daisuke couldn't help but think that he was a bit numbed. As if his love towards Dark was evaporating. But Daisuke didn't want that. He wanted to cling to it, even if it causes pain. So, fearlessly, Daisuke raised his eyes from his sneakers to Dark's amethyst eyes and crashed their lips together clumsily and messily.

Dark was surprised at the sudden kiss, and he didn't respond for a few seconds. Then his hands pushed off Daisuke's hands and wrapped around Daisuke's waist. Like a clichéd romance, both boys' eyes closed in contentment as their hearts sung in joy.

And suddenly, the numbed feeling, the monochromatic pattern in Daisuke's life, the emptiness in him, the worries and fears all disappeared. Suddenly, everything brightened in Daisuke's life again, just as Risa had said it would. Everything was _fine_.

When Daisuke opened his eyes again, it was like waking from a long, deep sleep. Everything felt strange. New. Beautiful.

Even though the passersby were staring at the homosexual couple, they didn't seem condescending or prejudice. They just seemed to accept it. Daisuke was glad for that. Maybe God wouldn't condemn them?

Daisuke smiled at Dark, who smiled back. Then his eyes caught the slight twinkle on his bracelet, the Agate Links, the promise. Daisuke's eyes shone with a new passion and he raised the bracelet to his lips once more to kiss it.

"We've met up once again, Dark. We've kept our promise."

* * *

The pencils still lay on his desk, with the hearts faced upwards. The sunlight fell on them and they smiled happily out the window into the sky. The first heart was given, and the last heart was received. 

The art supplies, which Dark had given Daisuke for his birthday, were haphazardly strewn across the floor, where sketches and paintings littered. All of Dark.

And the Eternal Guide, the Towa no Shirube, lead the love free.

_Finish_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I've realized I keep on starting with my typical late-to-school thing... And it's always Daisuke, too... The beginning, the middle, and the end (basically the whole thing) seems pretty boring to me... And it sort of got a bit emo at the end... Or maybe I should say angsty instead? 


End file.
